


decorating

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: piper decorates for christmas
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	decorating

Daisy stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and words eluding her for a few seconds.

“Babe,”she finally got out,“What the hell?”

Piper looked up at her from the tangle of lights she sat in on the floor.“I’m decorating!”

That was one word for it, Daisy supposed. She stifled a laugh.“You say decoration, I say attack on my poor eyes.”

“It’s sort of a work in progress,”Piper admitted.

“Want some help?”

“Please. First you need to get me out of the lights. Not sure how, but I’m stuck.”

Giggling, Daisy joined her on the floor.


End file.
